


非典型情书 番外

by shanyoumu



Category: Onmyouji
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 11:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanyoumu/pseuds/shanyoumu





	非典型情书 番外

“我？”荒一脸若无其事地装傻，那只探进一目连衣摆的不规矩的手划过一目连侧腰，又慢慢探向了他的前胸。属于alpha的信息素味道也在房间里渐渐浓烈起来——两人结婚这么多年，荒早就搞清了如何撩拨一目连，才能让他心甘情愿地乖乖上钩。  
果然，当那只手不轻不重地捻上一目连左胸的乳粒时，一目连低低喘了一声：“荒，你确定要现在……”  
“今晚不太忙吧？”荒在他耳边心不在焉地随口回应着，心思早被掌心下丰润细腻的肌肤触感吸引了去。揉捏着的那颗乳粒在他手下迅速地变硬挺立起来，他满意地松开手，正要去照顾另外一边，他的手就被一目连拦住了。  
一目连急促地喘着气，眼神已经有点迷乱。他转过头，扬起脸主动吻上荒的嘴唇，气息里带着信息素可口的水蜜桃甜香味道。  
荒顿时会意。他一边与一目连缠缠绵绵地接吻，一边搂过一目连的腰，解开他长裤的拉链，将手探进他内裤里。这个吻结束的时候，两个人已经纠缠着倒在了床上。一目连衣襟凌乱，柔顺的粉色短发在枕头上披散开来。他略微抬起身，伸出手去解开荒腰上的皮带与长裤拉链，一双翠绿的眼睛半垂着眼帘：“……不忙。”  
一目连对待性事向来不矫揉造作欲拒还迎，荒想做他也想做的时候，他就会非常积极地去迎合。但这种迎合又毫无讨好奉承之嫌，反而有种乖巧诚实的可爱。  
荒微微扬起唇角，手指勾着一目连的内裤边缘将它扯下来，连带着对方早就松垮滑落的长裤一起。两条结实修长的腿顿时暴露在荒的视线中，再往上的位置，一目连双腿间的那个东西正半硬地挺立在那里。荒再度俯下身，手指探向一目连身后，摸索到那个湿热的地方，轻轻刺进去。一目连低哼了一声，却没有做出任何反抗。  
埋在一目连体内的手指开始缓缓抽动，抽动间带起暧昧的水声——那里果然早就湿了。一目连的反应一向很大，他们甚至用不着润滑，不知是不是由于omega体质特殊的缘故。荒压在他身上，低下头亲吻他泛起红潮的脸颊，手上忍不住加快了抽动的速度。他如愿听见一目连的呼吸声急促起来，身下那个紧致湿热的地方也略带痉挛地咬紧了他的手指不放。  
荒忽然想起一个问题。他手上的动作顿了顿，低声问了一目连一句：“对了，刚才提到婚姻的倦怠期。这个该怎么避免呢，一目连顾问？”  
他在最后的称呼里带了点玩味的语调，一目连脸上不由得有些发热。他也压低声音回答：“想继续维持婚姻关系，可以试试在生活里寻找一些新的浪漫和……刺激。……不过，”说到这里，他略微动了动腰，将荒停下动作的手指主动吞进去了一截，“你能不能……不要现在停下来？”  
荒眼神暗了暗，曲起埋在一目连体内的手指刮蹭过对方的敏感点，满意地收获身下人身体一阵轻微的颤抖：“你是准备好了？”  
一目连抿着唇，伸手解开荒衬衫领口系得紧紧的扣子，而后缓缓点了点头：“……嗯。”  
荒深深看了他一眼，将手指从他体内抽了出来，抽离时指尖滴滴答答带出几滴淫水，有一两滴落在了一目连的大腿上。一目连这才意识到自己下身早已湿得一塌糊涂，他脸颊红了红，双腿却极其配合地大张开，让荒能顺利地从他两腿之间压进来。  
尺寸巨大的热硬物体抵上下身穴口时，一目连配合地抬起腰，将双腿缠了上去。他注意到身上的人在看自己，荒深蓝色眼睛的视线落在他脸上、衬衫半褪的身上，那双眼睛平日虽然好看却太过严肃了，只有在两人相处时，一目连才能从那里面看到荒少见的温柔——就比如这时。荒似乎想说什么，但或许是由于此时再说什么太不合时宜，他最终没有说。他只是低头亲了亲一目连的眼睑，然后，缓慢地顶了进去。  
紧窄的后穴被巨物顶开，一寸寸撑平内部的皱褶，一目连不由得深吸了一口气。尽管已经做过不知多少次，一目连还是每每都会觉得，荒的尺寸实在太大了。然而事实上，荒有时也会觉得他太紧——问题到底出在谁身上，这真是一笔谁也说不清的糊涂账。  
荒终于顶到了底，然后逐渐开始了往复的抽动。性事中他很会照顾一目连的感受，开始时不会过于冒进，会多多少少照顾到一目连体内敏感的地方。这一招向来奏效，很快，他感到身下人的状态已经不那么紧绷，甜美的喘息声开始断断续续地在他耳畔响起来。  
一目连的确很投入。最初身体被填满的酸胀过去后，身上人不算快但很深的抽插让他身体内部逐渐燃起一种难耐的酥麻，这种快感很甜美，但却又让人在甜美中咀嚼出尚未满足的空虚感，令他有种自己正在发情的错觉。他忍不住配合着荒的动作微微摇晃起腰肢，好让荒的阴茎顶得再深一些，顶到他身体内最为敏感的地方。  
他听见荒在他耳边低声说：“反应这么饥渴……真不像个结了婚这么多年的人。”  
“你也……一样。”一目连抬腰迎合着荒的动作，回敬的话语因喘息而变得断断续续，“都是个几岁孩子的父亲了，还对这种事……这么热衷。”  
刚说完这句话，他就注意到荒转头看了看房门的方向，稍稍皱了皱眉。他不解地眨了眨眼，而后，他听到荒用还算平静的语气说了句：“门没关好。”  
沉溺在情欲中的他花了两秒钟来理解这句话的含义，随即便突然挣扎着想要起身。可他的反抗并未奏效，荒按着他的肩膀将他重新压回枕上，下身顺势往他体内更深更湿热的地方顶了顶：“别担心。你看不见门对吧？那么就算小家伙到了门口，也看不见你。”  
一目连被他这一记深顶搞得呜咽出了声，腰瞬间软了下去。荒将手移到他身侧，握住他的腰继续向内部狠狠顶动：“不过你别叫出声，会把他引过来的。”  
一目连抖了抖，随即顺从地咬住了下唇。荒看多了他在床上稍显羞耻却又放得开的样子，却还是第一次见他这么紧张。不仅是脸上的神情，他稍显僵硬的躯体、还有将荒咬得越发紧的湿热内壁，无一不在诉说着他的紧张。荒一边享受着身下人这副难得见到的情态，一边重重地顶进去，嘴上还在调侃：“干嘛这么紧张，他就算看见了也看不懂。”  
一目连用泛着湿气的翠绿色眼睛瞪了他一眼：“你有这心思……说话，不如先去把门关上……唔！”  
荒将阴茎顶端狠狠碾过一目连体内那一处敏感的凸起，感受着身下人紧致内壁的瞬间收紧：“可你这副舍不得我的样子，让我怎么抽出来？难道要我抱着你去关门？”  
一目连低低喘着气，他终于再说不出反驳的话来。于是他干脆横下心，伸出手环住荒的脖颈，双腿盘紧荒的腰，努力不去想多余的事。荒开始频繁关照他的敏感点，快感一点点堆积，让他忍不住主动移动着腰迎合荒又重又急的插弄。空气里的信息素味道越发明显，属于荒和属于一目连的气息缠绕着，其间还夹杂着令人脸红心跳的汗水与体液的气味。  
可就当两人把全部精力放在濒临巅峰的快感上面，无暇他顾的时候，房间外属于小孩子的脚步声忽然响了起来。而且，那脚步似乎正是朝着卧室而来。  
先清醒过来的是一目连。他几乎是一个激灵，紧接着便宛如溺水的人一般，将环在荒脖颈上的手臂颤抖着收紧。他似乎是想要藏起来，不希望荒再动了，可荒却低低呻吟了一声：“你……忽然咬这么紧干什么……”  
一目连从没紧张到这种程度过，此时，他的内壁正紧紧箍着荒深埋在他体内的阴茎，里面又湿又紧，搞得荒几乎要发狂。荒再也无法忍耐，他再度支起身来，双手扣紧一目连的腰，开始了大幅度的抽送。  
一目连惊喘出声，随即又很快咬住了下唇。他哀求一般地看着荒，不断地摇着头，翠绿的眼睛里带着惊惶，仿佛这不是一次正常的夫妻敦伦，而是荒在强迫他。  
他能想到他们现在是什么样子，倘若孩子站在门口，看到的会是这样一幅画面：他们两人的肢体交缠在一起，荒压在他身上，双手扣着他的腰不断往前顶，而他光裸的双腿正紧紧盘在荒的腰间，空气里弥漫着喘息和体液的气味，身体连接的地方湿得一塌糊涂。小孩子不会看懂这种行为的意义，但他却一定能察觉到这种气氛的特殊。更何况，一目连不希望他现在的样子被任何一个人看到——除了荒。  
荒低下头，安抚性地亲了亲他的嘴唇，在他耳边低声说：“没事，他不会看到的。”一目连愣了愣，他还没想明白荒到底是怎么得出这个结论的，就被身下承受的一记狠狠的顶撞打乱了呼吸。荒显然快到了极限，他不再细心照顾一目连的感受，而是自顾自地一下下重重往里顶。而且，或许是由于一目连的紧张，荒这次的动作甚至比平时还要激烈。  
一目连大口喘着气，却不敢发出多余的声音。他的理性提醒自己冷静下来，可身体却完全违背主人的意愿，饥渴地绞紧荒的那根东西不肯松开，每当对方抽出时还恋恋不舍地挽留。灭顶的快感使他濒临高潮，他整个人都快要被这种感觉逼疯。就在这时，他忽然听到门外渐渐临近的脚步声换了个方向，而后，隔壁次卧的位置传来房门被拉开的声音。  
他终于松了一口气，精神一瞬间放松下来——可就在这时，荒身下的一记顶动忽然顶到了他体内最深的地方，险些顶进生殖腔口。剧烈的快感令一目连忍不住叫出了声，他猝不及防地到达了高潮，身前挺立的茎身颤抖着吐出乳白色的精液，喷溅到他和荒的小腹上。  
他居然就这样被操射了。高潮后的身体格外敏感，可荒的那根东西还在他体内肆虐，视他后穴下意识的痉挛为无物，每一下都插进最深处，囊袋拍打着臀部带出羞耻的肉体撞击声和水声，阴茎恶狠狠地碾过他脆弱的身体内部每一处最为隐秘的地方。好在荒没有继续折磨他太久，又是几次往复的深插后，荒终于将身体从一目连体内猛地抽离，精液随即溅到了一目连的小腹上。  
一目连垂着眼帘，还在疲乏地喘着气。这次他们搞得过于激烈了，他一时竟不知该说些什么好。荒在他的唇上和颈侧的纹身上轻轻吻了吻，伸手拿过床头柜上的抽纸，细心地帮他把小腹上和腿间的一片狼藉擦拭干净。一目连这时才勉力支起身，并拢起双腿，抿着唇把身边的被子扯过来，盖住完全赤裸的下半身。


End file.
